Please Grant Me the Serenity
by Draenog Glas Memorial
Summary: A scrapped fanfic that was supposed to be Sonic the Hedgehog's answer to Stephen King's "Misery" and "Silence of the Lambs", as a crazed Sonic fan traps Sonic in her basement and forces him to play out her games. WILL ALWAYS BE LISTED AS INCOMPLETE.


**NOTES: Discontinued due to believing that this type of fic was already written loads of times. The writing was also so bad when I later wrote it that I just got discouraged and decided to scrap it.**

**Basically this story was going to be the Sonic the Hedgehog version of Stephen King's "Misery", with a crazed Sonic fan trapping Sonic in her basement and making him do all these crazy things to please her, and it was going to comment on the nature of the Sonic fandom, but I really don't know if I want to write such a thing anyways.**

**You may review if you wish, but please note unless I get a sudden big idea or I get a whole lot of support (which I doubt), then this will forever be marked as Complete and unfinished.**

He noticed his body felt clammy and his head wracked with a throbbing that felt like there was a demon inside his head. His jade eyes scanned the ceiling, figuring his whereabouts since the sudden blackout. It was cold, that was for sure, or at least the floor was, he surmised. His head didn't felt much better laying on it. He felt his fingers a little arthritic as he ran them across the tiles, feeling rough and stony. As his vision came into focus he could see pipes that lined above him, and there was barely any light. There was one light bulb hanging above too, but it was faint, and seemed close to being burnt, him sure enough that he would be casted off into the darkness soon as he heard zaps of electricity shooting through it.

His body felt weak, as his head continued to pound pain into him. To his surprise, he couldn't remember how he got in here in the first place. It looked to be a basement, but he couldn't memorize of whose house it was he was in. The light waned, as the light bulb swung back and forth, his eyes catching the rhythm and seeming to mimic it, wavering.

As he got up, he noticed his gloves were stained, with the color of dark red that was nearly black. He glanced at the floor and saw that his head was near this stain that gathered on the floor, still feeling moist on his fingertips.

Blood. His blood. And it came from his head. That was probably why he couldn't remember anything. His head went through some trauma, seeming to be hit with something blunt. He was surprised with as much pain as his head seemed to be in, that he didn't experience brain damage or that he was still alive.

He realized his hands felt heavy too, as if they were carrying lead, and he grew angry as he came to another realization as his eyes glanced at his body. There were thick, black iron chains that pinioned his arms and legs. They were nearly together, and he conceived that he could barely move, and someone, or something, did this to him. It had to be Eggman he thought, but even he wouldn't hit his head with something that caused him to have this splintering headache and it bleeding like a broken egg on a kitchen floor. This was the work of someone else, someone who was also against him, who most likely wanted him dead, who wanted him to suffer a little before he delivered the final blow.

And he soon found his answer as he heard a crooning voice say "Hello Sonic, my darling."

He immediately registered it as a woman's voice, no, a girl's voice, someone that sounded like she was in her teens. And it all came to him, and his head suffered even more as everything came back to him in a sudden and flashing realization: Serenity. She invited him to go to her house, he discovered a disturbing secret of hers, and she smashed his head with something like a lead pipe that came from here or a club. It hurt even more to think of it, but he knew he was right. Serenity was keeping him in some kind of dungeon. But he couldn't conjure up why she would do this to him. She seemed like a normal girl, but maybe that disturbing secret, whatever it was, she didn't want him to know, and now he had to suffer for snooping in her house. How bad was this secret, to where she wanted to him to live out his days in what seemed to be a prison cell? It must've been horrifying for him to find out, but he came across it so unassuming. He didn't mean to find dirt on her, and maybe if he explained this to her and promise not to tell anyone she would let him go.

"Ah Sonic, here you are, in my playroom. We're going to have so much fun here, just you and me. Such a dream come true."

He grasped her hands coming from the blackness, holding him, cuddling him, stroking him slowly, and fear began to rise in his heart when she felt all over him, touching and prodding him with something he thought felt like sexual hunger.

"I love you, Sonic. I love you so much. You're so cute, so fragile, so delicious. I can tell we're going to have so much fun here. It doesn't seem much, but this is a wonderful place, filled with dreams. Mostly my dreams though Sonic, but we will fulfill them. We will fulfill them all with so much passion, with such zest…"

His heart began to pound too, much like his head, when he felt something slimy near his head for a few seconds, as this black and white rabbit, who looked to be about 14 years old, was licking him, and he felt rage too, to take his bloodied fists and to sock her in the mouth and to dash as far as he could from this madwoman. This was her, Serenity: she was insane, and he noted that she was obsessed with him, much worse than Amy, and was so madly in love with him that her mind grew sick and feverish at the very image of him. She had a very unhealthy attraction to him, and he grew physically ill as he recalled everything he saw, her dark secret, and he wanted to throw up all over her, but for all he knew, she might've got off on that.

"Don't worry about the pain in your head, dear," she said sweetly. "I'll take care of that, and I'll make sure you can eat too. I'll take care of you as we live out all our little fantasies, all in my dream room. We're also going to get married soon, and oh! I can't wait to bear your children, I'll be so happy for the both of us, Sonic. We're going to be passionate lovers too, right Precious?"

Then he felt more weight on his body, something so heavy that he was surprised that this teenage girl could lift it so easily. He felt a bag of scales glinting in the fading light, a python moving around on his body, coiling around and feeling his forked tongue dart to his face a few times.

"Oh, Precious will love you too, Sonic! He thinks you're yummy too!" And she giggled a giggle that sounded manic and made Sonic even colder than he was lying on this floor, even if this cold-blooded reptile and girl were near him.

He was genuinely terrified, too terrified to even speak to this psychotic lunatic, and he kept praying to some kind of god out there that the chains on his legs weren't fastened tight enough and he would be able to run out of this hellhole like lightning, so far away that he would never see her again. But he checked. They were on very tight, and his heart became faster, and his brow was covered in thick sweat.

He wondered how he even came to meet her, this rabid fan that was now locking him somewhere and wanted him to live out her every morbid fantasy, and as he remembered as he was being coddled, he winced and couldn't help but think he was stupid for even trusting her, to come inside her house, and he winced as he thought over everything.

Pagebreak

As he dwelled in his memories, he could nearly taste the sunshine and the blue skies of the outside world, to the day that he heard Dr. Eggman was planning something (something that he wasn't particularly sure of now, as his head still ached and bled), and Tails told him that it was essential that they collected the Emeralds. Birds twittering and chirping clear and crisp songs as spring rose that April morning, the sun gold and clamoring on the sky like a scarab beetle. He spoke to Knuckles about stopping the doctor dead in his tracks earlier, so positive and maybe naïve he thought (something he never really considered himself as up until this moment), analyzing the wet dew on a flower that came from the early morning's mist. He remembered he was taking a run near the woods in Station Square to clear his head and surround himself with nature until he came face to face with her.

A smiling, white rabbit with white sparkling with black spots dotted on her fur like a Dalmatian, the blue crystal eyes and wearing overalls. And she said, "Good morning, Sonic," with such pleasantness that he knew he had to respond back.

"You're not a familiar face around these parts! I'm guessing you've heard of me if you knew my name already."

"Yes I have. You're a hero around here, how could I not know your name? You saved the world a few times from that mad doctor, Robotnik, wasn't it? I'm forever in your debt."

Even when he first met her, he remembered how she said "I'm forever in your debt" sounded peculiar, as if she lusted for him, but he never minded it, as after all, she complimented him.

"He goes by Eggman these days for some reason, but yeah, his name is Robotnik too. So what're you doing out here? I see you have a basket full of flowers."

She did, as her arms were carrying a wicker basket with a crown of violets and lilies, as she smiled again, that warm pleasant smile that seemed to hide away of all the impurities she had, and as he agonized over this memory, he could only think of a beast wearing a fake, plastic human mask.

"I'm collecting flowers for my mother. She's sick today. I'm also on break for working at the café. And what are you doing here? I don't see you running around all over the place. Heck, I was surprised to even see you here! I would think you'd be gone in a flash!"

He chortled. "Once in a while you can catch me taking a break from all this adventuring I have to do every time Eggman is up to something. I like running, but once in a while it's nice to just lay back and observe nature, y'know? I have to slow down a little so life can catch up to me."

And he could only think of how corny that sounded to himself, just now.

"Well since you're taking a break, maybe you can stop by the café? I still have a few hours left to work there, and maybe if I try hard enough I can sneak you in a free cappuccino. I would like to know more about you sir, and people should know more about you!"

"Well, that's nice, but I have to-…"

He was suddenly cut off by a childish, whining, "Pleeeeeassseeee? It'll be fun, Sonic sir! We got poets there! Muffins, coffee cakes, all that good stuff! And you like cappuccino, right?"

"Well, not really," he replied. "But if you insist, I'll try to come around there in the afternoon, and maybe you can sneak in a cocoa or something. I can't be there for too long, but if you really…"


End file.
